


The White Wolf vs Spider-Man

by Introvertatheart



Series: The White Wolf's New Life [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Peter Parker Friendship, Bucky Barnes Has Panic Attacks, M/M, Momma bear Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Today was supposed to be a lazy day, but literally nothing ever goes Steve's way. He just wasn't expecting to see a teenager and Bucky doesn't make a good first impression.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The White Wolf's New Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952947
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	The White Wolf vs Spider-Man

Steve was planning on staying home for the whole week. Watch tv in his room with the electrical fireplace on and drinking tea, but no, Tony decided to nag him into coming into the facility. He truly didn't want to leave, Bucky was in a good mood today and not being a high energy three year old. But Steve knew Tony, if he didn't go to Tony; Tony comes to him.

They had no choice.

"Are you ready to go?" Steve asked. Bucky yawned then nodded. Lucky for them it was the end of nap time so no tired tantrums. "Where's your book bag?" Bucky looked at the hook that usually held his book bag but it wasn't there. And he didn't remember where he put it last. "Can you go find it please?" Bucky went upstairs to his room, it wasn't there and it wasn't in Steve's room. He came downstairs and shrugged. Steve sighed and decided to forget about the book bag for right now.

They got in the truck, Bucky looked behind his seat and spotted his bag. "Bag."

"Thank you for finding it." Bucky looked in his bag and found cookies from Halloween. Still good.

"Cookie?"

"Not now." Steve put the cookies back in the book bag and put the bag in the front seat. He got him secured in his seat and they left.

After a long drive and a little whining for a cookie, they made it to the facility.

" _Welcome back_." Friday said.

"Thank you, Friday." Steve got Bucky out his seat then they went up to the main floor. Once the door opened, the first person Bucky saw was Natasha.

"Mommy." She turned then smiled.

"Hey sweet boy, I can't believe you actually came. Did Tony nag you guys to come here?"

"Yes, now what is this about?"

"Tony wanted you guys to meet someone."

"Oh that's a valid excuse to leave bed." Steve said sarcastically. He sat Bucky down at the table and gave him his cookies. "Where is everyone?"

"On their way back. Bucky, can you help me with something please?" Nat asked. Bucky looked at her, there was very few people Bucky would drop a cookie for. One of them was Nat. He put the cookie down and followed her. "You're welcome to come you two."

"What are we doing?"

"I wanted to see if the hats I made fit him." Steve shrugged then followed her.

As they left, everyone came in the living room.

"So he actually like went to Wakanda and got a new arm?" A young man asked.

"Yes, Peter for the last time." Sam said.

"Wow, I kind of want to meet him now." Peter said.

"I said that the first I came, he'll surprise you." Scott said.

"Still. Oh, cookies." Peter took a cookie then took another. "These are really good, who made them?"

"I don't know." Tony said.

"Wait, isn't that the kid's book bag?" Sam said. The haunting realization started to hit everyone, then everyone looked at Peter.

"What?"

"This isn't good. Friday.." Before Tony could finish, Steve, Natasha, Bucky and Harley came from the hallway. All froze when they saw Bucky.

"Everything alright?" Steve asked.

"No, um, nice to see you guys." Sam smiled. Steve knew Sam well enough to know that smile hid something. Then Steve noticed a new guy next to Bucky's book bag, holding his cookies. That was what everyone was tensed up about. Now that he knew, he needed to distract Bucky.

"Hey, did you want to tell everyone the exciting news?" Steve smiled. Bucky tilted his head, he didn't remember any news. But he did remember his cookies, then he saw a guy standing suspiciously close to his book bag.

"Peter, walk away slowly." Tony said.

"Why?" Peter said. Bucky stepped closer than realized two cookies were missing. He had six to begin with and he had one before he left. Why was there three left? Bucky smelled something then looked at the new guy, his mouth had crumbs. Cookie crumbs.

"Mine?"

"Oh, those were yours?" Peter said. Bucky stared at him and Steve knew what was coming. He quickly pushed through the crowd, just as he did Bucky lunged at Peter. Steve was just able to grab Bucky by the waist and pull him back before he grabbed Peter. Steve pulled him to the couch and sat him on the ground. Bucky started to scream and struggle to get out of his grip.

"I should have seen that coming." Sam said.

"Bucky, calm down please." Bucky bit Steve's arm multiple times to get him to let go but Steve has developed a tolerance for the biting no matter how many times he drew blood. "He's literally shaking." Bucky doesn't shake with that much tension unless he was in a meltdown. But this wasn't a meltdown, this was tension from anger. He wanted to attack him. Natasha sat in front of him and rubbed his ear, Bucky stopped screaming and whined. He looked at her then his focus went to Peter.

"Okay, first off is he calm?" Tony asked.

"I wouldn't say calm, he is actually shaking and judging by that stare he has on Peter, he's still in attack mode." Natasha said.

"Okay, Steve is your arm good?"

"I've had worse." Only one of the bites were bleeding but that was manageable. Steve tried to get Bucky's attention but he wasn't moving.

"Did I do something wrong?" Peter asked.

"You ate his cookies. I know you didn't know that they were his, but Bucky is incredibly food aggressive when it comes to sweets. He would have seriously hurt you if I wasn't here." Steve said.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"He'll hopefully relax in a few minutes." Hopefully.

"Don't worry, Peter, he snapped at me when I first met him." Scott said.

"Did he attack you?"

"He wrestled me. Don't let him wrestle you unless Steve is there. Seriously." Scott subconsciously rubbed at his neck.

"Bucky, you still have three more left. I'm sure that is okay for right now." Steve said. Bucky wasn't listening. Steve picked him up by the waist and sat him at the table chair. "Buck, look." Steve waved a cookie in his face, he wasn't moving. All his focus was on Peter. Steve sighed and did what he never wanted to do. There was a particular spot on Bucky's shoulder that was constantly sore and if he laid on it or pressed too hard it would hurt. Steve pressed his hand into his shoulder and he screamed. "Look at me." Bucky whined then finally looked at him. "Calm down."

"Owie."

"I'm sorry but you weren't listening or looking at me. I'll massage it tonight. Now listen to me, Peter wants to say sorry. You are not going to growl or attack him."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I didn't know they were yours. I'm Peter." Peter held his hand out for a shake, Bucky hissed at him.

"James."

"Well, you didn't say anything about hissing." Tony said.

"Tony." Steve said. "He's also not good with meeting new people. But he usually comes around in a few hours."

"How about you guys make cookies? Peter make some as an apology for eating Bucky and Bucky will make some to apologize for nearly attacking him." Scott offered.

"Not a good idea. Like I said Bucky is food aggressive and if he makes cookies, he'll think it's his and even if we force him to share, you won't get one." Steve said. Steve knew the chances of Bucky calming down enough to be rational was low but he needed to get him out of this attack trance he has on Peter.

"Oh my gosh, you're Captain America. I barely recognized you. Big fan." Peter said. Steve smiled at him, he would have shook his hand if he wasn't restraining a nearly 200 pound man-child. 

"I think I know a way of letting Bucky get that anger out." Sam said.

"What?"

"Let him wrestle Peter."

"Sam, are you crazy? Peter is a kid. Bucky can seriously hurt."

"Steve, let him try. He's not going to relax even if you talk to him. He needs to get that anger out the best way possible. Wrestling." Curse Sam and his logical explanations. 

"Peter can take a punch, Steve, if Bucky becomes too aggressive or Winter steps in; we'll stop him." Nat said. Steve frowned but nodded. Bucky needed to get this anger out, if he brought this anger home Bucky was going to fight him over the simplest of things. And he really did not want to end this day with a meltdown.

Everyone went down to the training room. Steve had to hold Bucky so he didn't kick at Peter. But Bucky was incredibly flexible so Steve felt like he was holding a cooked noddle when he twisted in his grip.

Steve didn't know there was a boxing ring in training room, but there was.

He put Bucky in a corner and Peter stood in the opposite corner. Steve could honestly say he was his heart was racing a million per hour. Too much could go wrong, but he had to trust that plan could work.

"Okay, fair game. 3 rounds. Play nice." Tony said.

"Rules?" Steve asked.

"That was the rules. Play nice and fair game."

Steve frowned at him. "No hitting, please. Especially from you." He poked Bucky. "No biting and scratching. Just wrestling, not fighting." Bucky looked at him slightly confused.

"Three year old vs. Spider kid round one." Tony said. Ding!

"Wait." Peter said just a little too late. Bucky had already lunged at him and quickly pinned him to the ground.

"One...Two...Three. The baby wins round one." Tony said.

"I wasn't expecting that. I should have gotten a warning." Peter said.

"Yeah, that's not how wrestling works for Bucky." Sam said.

All Steve could think about was hoping that Bucky wouldn't bite or hit Peter.

"Round two." Ding!

Peter still wasn't prepared for Bucky to lunge at him again but he could tell Bucky was starting to play more aggressively. Bucky had nearly got Peter on the ground again but Peter spun around his back and kicked his leg from under him causing Bucky to hit the ground.

Every momma bear instinct within Steve was screaming for him to take away the threat from his boy. But Steve knew this was just a friendly game and Peter wouldn't hurt him willingly. But his instincts weren't telling him to stay calm.

"Second round goes to Peter. Alright winner takes all." Tony said.

"You got this Bucky." Sam said.

"Finish him Peter." Tony said. "Final round." Ding!

Bucky stayed in the corner for a second, Steve wasn't sure if he was suddenly nervous or calculating Peter's movements. Then he lunged at Peter. But this time Bucky did what he did best.

He bit Peter on his arm.

"Ow!" Peter yelled.

"Bucky!" Steve yelled at the same time. He was about to enter when Peter shot a web at Bucky's mouth. Bucky immediately let go, trying to get the weird substance off his mouth.

"Sorry. Sorry." Peter said quickly. Steve quickly jumped in the ring and tried to calm Bucky down.

Tony was laughing which wasn't helping the situation.

Bucky was leaving little scratches on his face, he was acting like a wild animal being caught and Harley was desperately trying to get in the ring.

"Steve." Nat said then mouthed 'the mask'.

It took a second for Steve to understand but when he did, things were painfully clear.

Winter wore a mask with Hydra. The youngest most likely remembered that muzzle.

He was having a panic attack. Nat helped Harley in the ring then got in.

Bucky was desperately scratching at his face and crying. Steve tried to hold his arms but Bucky was so freaked out he swung his arm out.

"Bucky, calm down a little bit and Peter will get it off." Nat said. Bucky whined and scratched again.

"Please hurry." Steve said.

"Right. Is he going to bite me again?"

"I'll try to stop him but please hurry, he's panicking." Steve said. Peter moved quickly and took the web off of Bucky's mouth. Luckily, he didn't bite but was breathing heavily. Harley laid on his legs and licked his flesh hand.

"Breathe baby, calm down. It's over." Steve whispered to him. Bucky cried and flapped both of his hands. But he was starting to calm down a bit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"No, you both reacted. He bit you and you did what you needed to." Steve said.

"Maybe that'll stop him from biting everyone." Tony said.

"Tony."

"What? He deserved it." Now Steve's momma bear instincts were after Tony. But he would deal with Tony later, he needed to deal with his boy first.

"Do you want a popsicle?" Steve asked. Bucky nodded. Steve helped him out of the ring and they plus Sam and Nat went back to kitchen.

Tony, Peter and Scott followed them up. Steve had given Bucky a popsicle and he was laying on the couch watching Paw Patrol on his tablet.

"Was I the only one who found that funny?" Tony said. Steve frowned at him, he nearly got in his face but Nat held his arm.

"Conference room. All of you. Sam, stay with him."

"Understood." Sam sat next to Bucky who only continued to shake from tension.

In the conference room, Steve was trying with all of his inner strength to not yell at Tony for laughing at Bucky when he was panicking.

"Why did he freak out so bad?" Peter asked.

"When Bucky was with Hydra, their methods of keeping him quiet and obedient were extremely harsh. On the battlefield, he wore a mask but to me it was more of a muzzle. He hasn't wore anything over his mouth since he was saved from Hydra." Nat explained.

"It kept him from fighting back against Hydra?" Scott asked.

"Among other things. I think it's a method of keeping him quiet or to prevent biting at his handlers."

"So why does he bite now when he's not with them?"

"His biting has been something I haven't been able to figure since I got him. I don't know why he does it for one reason or another. He'll bite when he's upset, he'll bite when he's bored. It's something in his mind that tells him he needs to bite. It needs to be corrected but I don't know how." Steve explained.

"I'm sorry, they didn't tell me about the torture part." Peter frowned a little.

"Peter, either he was going to bite you or hit you. You probably would have reacted the same way if he hit you. Bucky plays dirty when he wrestles, eventually he would've started doing something wrong. He'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Okay, good."

"Tony, I don't appreciate that you laughed at him."

"I wasn't laughing at him panicking. That's awful. But it was hilarious seeing him surprised." Tony chuckled. Steve clenched his fist then took a breath. Fighting Tony wouldn't do anything to change the situation so he let it go for now.

"I'm going to check on him then we're going home." Steve said then left the room.

Bucky was still on the couch, now bothering Sam by poking him. But he looked much calmer now.

"Hey, do you feel better?" Steve asked.

"Better."

"Okay, get your bag."

"No." It wasn't the first time Bucky said no to him but he was still surprised when he said no. He got up and got Peter's hand and brought him to the couch. Bucky handed him the rest of his popsicle. "Sowwy."

"Oh, it's okay. I don't want yours." Peter said. Bucky looked at Sam then signed 'open freezer.' 

Sam nodded. He got up and went to the freezer. "Peter, do you have a preference of a flavor?"

"Uh, no?" Peter was confused.

Sam got a blue popsicle and gave it to him.

"What is this for?" Peter asked.

"Sowwy." Bucky said.

"He's saying sorry for biting you."

"Oh, I accept your apology. I'm sorry for eating your cookies and shooting a web in your face. Are we okay?" Peter asked. Bucky nodded. 

"Sam, what did you say to him?" Steve asked.

"After he calmed down, I gave a bit of tough love talk saying he was wrong too by biting Peter and he needs start controlling that impulse. I explained that Peter felt really bad and he didn't mean to do that and I asked him once he sees Peter, he needs to apologize. I'm glad he listened and apologized."

"Wow, thanks for telling him that. Saves me a lecture going home." Steve smiled. Bucky was lightly tapping on Peter's arm trying to figure where that weird stuff came from. "Bucky, is Peter a friend?"

"Friend." Bucky somewhat smiled. At least Bucky didn't have any hate towards Peter, he just seemed curious about him.

Tony sat next to Bucky and Peter. "Yep, now you're a family member now that he's bitten you."

"He has to bite you in order to be part of the family?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, it's sort of becoming tradition."

"He hasn't bit us." Pietro said, pointing to himself and Wanda.

"He tolerates you or you have interested him and he has accepted you. And I think he has accepted you two because he's interested in your powers." Steve said.

"Oh. Makes sense."

"At least you don't have to babysit him." Tony said, poking Bucky's cheekbones. Bucky only allowed Steve to poke his face. "Ow!" Tony yelled as Bucky nipped his finger.

"Yeah, we're going home now. Nice to meet you, Peter." Steve said.

"Right. I mean you too, Captain. I mean, Captain Steve. I mean..."

Steve held up a hand to stop him before he came up with anymore names. "Just Steve is fine."

"Okay."

"Uh, excuse me he just bit me. Discipline him." Tony said.

"Let's go home, Buck." Steve smiled. Bucky got up and got his hand.

"Bye-bye." Bucky waved to them. Everyone said bye to them expect Tony. As Steve got Bucky into his seat. He couldn't help but think that Bucky's impulse to bite was getting stronger. Frustrated bites on himself or angry bites at Steve was something he has tolerated.

Playful bites wasn't terrible but needed to be corrected.

But biting strangers was starting to become a problem. Peter is the youngest person Bucky has bitten so far but with Clint's kids coming over at Thanksgiving, he hoped that Bucky had enough sense to not even attempt to nip Nathaniel.

Everyone was coming to the facility in Thanksgiving so Steve had a few weeks to get that impulse under control.

If he couldn't, then he might have to look into getting something to cover Bucky's mouth when he's around children.

He didn't want to because of the reaction Bucky had with Peter's web but at this point it was becoming dangerous and he needed to fix it before Bucky actually bit someone and severed something.

**Author's Note:**

> I have been so excited to write this. I think Peter and Bucky will become close friends in future stories as long as Peter respects Bucky's cookies.
> 
> Thanksgiving will be a little different this year with a surprise. :)


End file.
